


teddy

by a3hihi (henriddas_quill)



Series: sweet tooth [2]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Juuza Hyoudou, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Other, Pet Names, listen i love juza sm, pls, reader is juza's classmate, this is just reader showing lots of affection lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriddas_quill/pseuds/a3hihi
Summary: You give Juza a pet name. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Reader
Series: sweet tooth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199297
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	teddy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple months after the events of “you're sweeter than dessert nice to meet you. ” If you read that first, this story will make more sense, as it’s kind of a bonus chapter. If you don’t, that’s cool! I can’t stop you!!

The Mankai dorm’s floors are surprisingly warm in the late afternoon. After Autumn Troupe’s rehearsals, you decided to pay Juza a visit. Right now, you sit across from him, fiddling with one of his calligraphy brushes. 

“I really should’ve watched you guys practice. Club ended a bit late.” 

You point your fingers at your cheeks. “Sorry,” you say, dragging at the o’s in an attempt to humor him. 

He gives you a hum in approval. Looking up at Juza, his face looks relaxed, with none of the usual creases in his eyebrows. It’s quiet for a bit, but it’s a comfortable silence, the both of you doing your own thing together. 

“(Name).”

“Yeah?” 

Juza pats the space in front of him. “Sit here?”

You smile and crawl over to him, sitting between his legs. As you face forward, you feel him lean on your back. He wraps his arms around your waist, snuggling his face between your neck and shoulder. 

You lean back, trying not to chuckle. “Tired?”

He sighs out a “Hrmgnh,” the rumble of his breath tickling your nape.

“Practice had fights today,” he sulks, his voice muffled by your shirt.

“Oof, that’s gotta suck, teddy.”

“Mm. Arms are sore.”

You figured using your nickname for him could lighten the mood. Juza’s hold around you tightens, and you take one of his hands. He runs his thumb along the back of your hand, rubbing your knuckles. 

You laugh at him. “Teddy bear,” you murmur, and you feel him smile against your shoulder. “Pfft. Stop.” “No. If you want me to stop nicknaming you, Hyodo, then quit being so cute.”

Juza lifts his hand and tickles your stomach. “Argh, Juza!” You yelp, but he’s too fast. Giggles bubble out of you, and you can’t help but smile.

“Hmmph.” You scoot forward so he can’t reach you.

You turn around and you see him pouting. 

“Aw, I’m sorry,” you say, clearly not sorry, but trying to make peace with him.

As you place a hand on his cheek, Juza leans into your touch. He closes his eyes.

You start to snicker, setting your forehead on his and giving his lips a peck. You feel him smile again, and it makes your heart light. You feel a little guilty for what you’re about to do. 

You bend your other arm down and tickle his front.

Juza’s eyes snap open and his mouth makes an “o” shape. 

“(Name)!”

“You started it!” You laugh, and you get louder as Juza retaliates, tickling your sides. 

“Oh… wahhh! Juza-san! (Name)!”

The both of you whip your heads around to see Taichi near the doorframe, bouncing with his eyes sparkling.

“Aw, the two of you looked so sweet over there!! I wish that kind of thing happened with me,” Taichi cheers, clapping his hands together. 

You feel your cheeks heat up. Looking over at Juza, he’s feeling the same thing.

“Oh, Director’s making dinner in a few minutes!”

“Be right there,” Juza mumbles. He’s trying not to look at you, looking like he’s about to combust.

Taichi skips out of the room, and Juza lets out a breath. 

“It’s okay, teddy,” you say, a nervous laugh threatening to come out of you.

You hear Juza sigh at that, and a laugh actually comes out of you.

“Teddy?!” You hear Taichi squeal from outside, and you hear his shoes pound on the ground on the way to the table, ready to tell everyone else. How did he even hear all of that?

“Let’s go.” Juza scratches the back of his neck, his other hand reaching out to help you up. 

“‘Course. I want to meet your friends!” 

You take his hand, but you give it a kiss before standing up. 

You feel Juza freeze up at that, and you laugh one more time. You hope he gets used to this kind of thing soon. Being with someone like him makes you not want to hold back.

You stand, hugging him from behind. “I could give you a massage after dinner? I think you could use one.”

He swallows. “I’d like that.” 


End file.
